


Lustful Friends

by naynay_of_house_gay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Isaac Lahey, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynay_of_house_gay/pseuds/naynay_of_house_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gives Isaac a home after being kicked out by Derek. Scott can't help but admire Isaac, he is the most gorgeous guy he has ever seen. Isaac ends up catching Scott in his room moaning for him, one thing leads to another and they end up having a precious time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustful Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the events following Teen Wolf 3x04, this was requested by one of my good friends who loves Scisaac a lot. I hope you all like it (and especially my friend), please leave Kudos and comments. They are very appreciated!

AP biology, Scott’s most important subject. He needed it to get himself into college, to become a Veterinarian, but the work load was too much. He found it difficult to focus on school and work. His current relationship with him mum was non-existent, and the fact that his pack was always getting into trouble didn't help either. He wanted nothing more than to protect each and every one of them. Scott didn't stop trying at school though, and he now found himself locked in his room to prepare for the upcoming test.

The night was cold and the weather forecast said severe thunderstorms and harsh rain which didn't help him focus at all, but he couldn't afford to fail. Scott was nearly half way through the chapter when there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in, mom.” said Scott.

Scott heard the door open, but no one spoke which got him curious. When Scott turned he was shocked to see Isaac standing in the door way, dripping wet. He could instantly tell that something was wrong.

“Ah, I was wandering if I could ask a favour?” asked Isaac.

Isaac stared at Scott, neither of them spoke a word. Isaac was scared, he never meant to be, his whole life he has lived in constant fear of the people around him, like his father and now perhaps Derek.

“What happened?”

“Derek, he…” a long pause came across them. Tears started to swell in Isaac’s eyes. His mind couldn't take much more abuse, he didn't know what to say to Scott nor what to think himself.

“Hey...It’s ok, talk to me. I’m here for you Isaac, always.” said Scott.  
He grabbed Isaac and moved over to his bed. Isaac sat still and didn't talk, which worried Scott.

“Look at you, you’re drenched. Have you got any other shirts?”

“No, they all got wet in the rain.” Isaac said softly.

“Well I’ll give you one of mine.”

Scott walked over to his closet and pulled out the first thing he could find. When he turned back, Isaac was shirtless. Scott couldn't help but admire the beautiful boy sitting in front of him. He was mesmerized by the sight, and almost couldn't understand how anyone would want to hurt him.

Scott zoned out at the sight of Isaac spectacular shirtlessness, so much that he didn't realize that Isaac was staring at him with a shocked look on his face.

“Uh, can I have some pants as well?” asked Isaac. He started worrying that he might be asking too much of Scott. He had just dropped into Scott’s room, started crying, absolutely drenched and with no explanation to that, and now he is asking favours. Scott snapped out of his trance and looked back up at Isaac, and smiled.

“Of course you can, and if you need a place to stay I can help with that too.”

Isaac wasn't used to the amount of kindness Scott was showing him, he didn't know what to say or do that would repay him.

“I don’t know what to say Scott, thank you. Please…if there is anything I can do, anything at all…” Isaac asked. Scott instantly shook his head, there was nothing Scott wanted. He was there to help his friends when they needed it and all. Both teens sat on Scott’s bed, and after a while of talking to Scott took Isaac to his room.

“If you need anything, you know where I am. I don’t care what it is, if you need me just ask, ok?”

“Okay, thank you Scott” replied Isaac. Scott left the room and headed back to his, Scott was fully distracted now about what happened to Isaac. He couldn't focus on school and just the thought of what Derek had done angered him, after a while battling his thoughts Scott decided to go to bed.

Scott couldn't get Isaac out of his mind. The way he stood there in his room with his shirt off really excited Scott, which was surprising, he never considered himself gay or even curious but there was something about Isaac which really intrigued him. The thought of Isaac shirtless continued to excite Scott, he could feel his rock hard dick growing in his boxers. Scott threw his head on his pillow, annoyed that he now had to deal with this problem. Scott moved his hand down his body, feeling his muscles tighten under his very touch, all while imagining that it was Isaac’s hand. As he moved his hands over every inch of his body, he finally reached his member which was now screaming for attention.

As Scott wrapped his hand around his phallus, he teased himself slowly with the light and slow thrusts. After a while, his thrusts got harder and faster, Scott didn't realize that his moans were also growing louder. Scott was dazzled by the image of Isaac dripping wet in his room and the image of his shirt coming off which revealed the hard muscle and pecs on the teen.

“Isaac… ahh fuck yeah…” moaned Scott repeatedly, he didn't realize the noise he was making. 

“Mmmmmm… yeah Isaac…” Scott’s moans grew louder until his room was filled with nothing but moans and groans. Scott didn't realize that his moans attracted Isaac to the door, who was listening to the show. Isaac stood opposite of the door in shock, his face unsure of exactly what was happening. He knew what Scott was doing but why, Isaac slowly opened the door to quell his suspicions. Isaac poked his head through the door, revealing a naked Scott positioned on his bed harshly stroking his cock.

“Scott…” said Isaac, Scott opened his eyes quickly, he saw Isaac at the doorway peeking in which caused Scott to jump from his bed and struggle to cover himself.

“Isaac, you weren't supposed to see that. I’m sorry.”

“You were practically screaming my name, werewolf hearing and all.”

“Oh god! I’m so sorry!”

“You don’t need to be sorry Scott, but if you want I could help you with that? I mean, it’s what you want isn't it?”

“Wha…I mean, you would do that? I didn't know you were gay,”

“I’m not but…you have given me a home, this is the very least I can do for you…”

Isaac moved over to Scott, both teens stood in front of each other. Isaac and Scott were mere inches from each other’s lips, they moved closer together before their lips finally met. Neither of them had ever tasted nor felt another man’s lips before, but they both were loving every second of it. The feeling of each other invading each other’s mouths was both an unfamiliar but thrilling feeling. Scott suddenly felt Isaac's hand launch into his boxers and slowly jerked his member to full length, Scott stared at Isaac before watching him drop to his knees. Scott smiled in excitement, he didn't think this was ever going to happen but now it was. Isaac stared up to look at the teen, he wanted to make sure Scott was okay and ready for this. Scott smirked at Isaac and nodded in agreement before he took Scott’s entire length into his mouth, Scott’s legs jerked at the feeling. He had never felt this much pleasure in his life.

Scott stared down to watch as Isaac took more of Scott, his mouth slid down Scott’s entire length. Isaac had never done this before but he quickly became an expert, he moved his wet mouth up and down the shaft and licked the head which drove Scott insane.

Scott started to reach the edge. He ran his hands through Isaac’s hair and gripped tight, pulling him down further and further. Isaac loved the feeling of Scott’s dick and especially the taste, he stared up at Scott passionately. He wanted to show him that he wanted nothing more than to give him pleasure.

“Isaac, I’m close!” yelled Scott. Isaac instantly took his mouth off the twitching member and wrapped his hand around it firmly.

“Oh, not yet Scotty,” said Isaac.

Scott was breathless **.** He had never been edged before and he didn't like it. He was itching for release but was denied the desire. Scott was so annoyed about it, he stared into Isaac’s eyes, begging.

“Please Isaac… Please don’t do this,” pleaded Scott. Isaac loved it when he begged, but he had no intention of letting him release just yet.

“Not yet baby,” said Isaac. “It’s my turn now.”  
Scott was not happy at all about this turn of events. Scott lifted Isaac off the ground and threw him onto the bed. Scott pounced at the teen and tore his shirt off, then moved his attention down to his briefs which were already leaking pre-cum.

The anticipation was too much. Isaac wasn't sure what he was expecting, he had never done anything with anyone, let alone another guy. All his worries and suspicions left him, however, when he felt Scott’s mouth engulf his raging hard on. Isaac tried to scream in pleasure but couldn't, he was in pure awe. Isaac looked up to see Scott on the edge of the bed, positioned on his knees. Isaac couldn't help but admire the teen before him, he was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

Isaac couldn't wait any longer, he grabbed Scott by the shoulders and lifted him to his feet. “Please Scotty, fuck me!” begged Isaac. Scott smiled, now Isaac was the one begging. “Are you sure you can take it?” asked Scott, Isaac nodded and hopped on the bed, he placed himself on his hands and knees waiting for Scott to start. Scott didn't waste any time, he grabbed a bottle of lube that he had on his bedside table. Lucky for Isaac, Scott was always prepared just in case something like this was to happen. Scott placed a fair amount of lube on his fingers, he slowly worked around Isaac’s hole, covering every inch. Isaac shivered at the cold.

Scott started with one finger, he slid it in slowly and watched Isaac’s reaction. Isaac had never felt this type of thing before but he loved it. Scott thrusted his finger into Isaac over and over, getting him used to the feeling before inserting another one. Isaac moaned softly at the feeling, Scott was enjoying every minute of it. After a while Scott placed three fingers into Isaac, the teen jolted at the sensation and moaned softly into the bed. Scott continued to pulsate his fingers into Isaac, before noticing that his dick was jerking for attention. Scott withdrew his fingers from Isaac before positioning his member next to Isaac’s hole.

“Are you ready?”

“Fuck me Scott!” Isaac shouted.

Scott slowly pushed his hips into Isaac. The feeling was sensational. Scott was amazed at how tight Isaac was and how good it felt, Scott continued moving more into Isaac before he was fully in. Scott started thrusting in and out of Isaac, he couldn't help himself but slam forward into Isaac further. Scott loved dominating and looking at how Isaac was open for him and giving him all the control sent Scott over the edge.

“Holy shit, just like that!” Isaac moaned.

“Yeah you like that, you like me inside you, don’t you?”

Both teens moans intermingled. Scott felt as his dick slid in and out of Isaac’s tight hole, watching it disappear deep into his ass and seeing him moan and beg.

“Scott, I love your dick inside me. I love it so much”.

Isaac was falling in love with the feeling of Scott inside him, he was begging for it. Scott could feel himself getting close, and this time Isaac wasn't able to stop him. Scott moved his hands along Isaac’s back, feeling the muscle, and finally gripping tight on Isaac’s waist. Scott was in absolute lust, he wasn't aware that he was slowly shifting to his werewolf state until he felt his claws appear, as they dug into Isaac, neither of them cared. The pleasure was just too great, it didn't take long for Scott to manage to get a hold of himself. Scott felt himself getting closer and closer, Isaac noticed too that Scott’s moans grew louder and louder.

“Fuck Isaac, I’m going to cum!” screamed Scott.

“Do it Scotty, right in my hole. Fill me up and own me!”

With that comment, Scott exploded inside of Isaac, both felt the warm liquid swirling within the tight hole. As Scott took his dick out of the teen, he watched as his cum dripped from Isaac’s hole and onto the bed. Scott looked and watched as Isaac started jerking himself off, both boys stared into each other’s eyes.

“Come on Isaac, cum for me.”

Isaac closed his eyes and focused on that comment, within seconds he erupted all over his stomach and face. Scott viewed the teen who was covered in cum, both his and Isaac’s. Scott slowly kneeled down to Isaac, they both sat on Scott’s bed in each other’s embrace.

“Isaac….That was amazing” said Scott.

“Yeah…It was, can we do that again?” asked Isaac.

“Anytime, just say the word.” replied Scott.

Both teens laid in silence, they were weak and couldn't move. Without any warning, the door opened which scared Scott and Isaac. And there, standing in the doorway was Stiles who was staring at them in utter shock. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me guys!
> 
> Insta: nkhall17  
> Tumblr: jesusobrien.tumblr.com


End file.
